


Don't Say Goodbye.

by AliTheHierophant



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heart of Thorns Spoilers, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheHierophant/pseuds/AliTheHierophant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trahearne is about to head out to what may be the most important mission since Zhaitan's defeat.<br/>The Commander is about to head out to the mission that will certainly help them defeat Mordremoth.</p>
<p>A Farewell was more than necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye.

"Commander, a word, please?" You looked up from the scroll you were reading, only to find yourself almost face to face with Marshal Trahearne. He smiled shyly at you, making you blush in response.

"Yes, Marshal? What is it?" You inquired, putting the scroll away and rubbing at your temples. You'd been sitting there for at least an hour, reading and scanning the document, and your head felt about to explode. Trahearne motioned for the chair next to him.   
"May I sit?" He asked. Always the formalities with him. You nodded and smiled warmly at him, in an attempt to put him at ease. He sat down and stared at his hands for a few moments. You waited patiently, not wanting to force the words out of him.

"We both part for important duties tomorrow," He began, slowly, eyes closed and shoulders tense. "And... I was wondering. Do you think this will be the last time we spend a moment together, before we leave?"  
 _Oh,_ you thought.  _It's one of those conversations._ You shifted in your seat, leaning forward over the desk to reach for his hand.

"Trahearne," You muttered, making him look up at you. "Please, don't say that." You pulled away and stood up, circling the desk and sitting next to him, then reached to hold both his hands. "I know these missions are nothing short of dangerous, but please. Have faith. We will see each other again." You tried to smile in a comforting manner, but the sole thought of losing him suddenly overwhelmed you, making you lose your temper in favour of sudden anxiety. He noticed. You can tell he noticed, because suddenly he's cupping your face and wiping away a tear. You sobbed once, trying to recover. "I'm sorry..." You murmured.

"I know... I know." He replied, and when you looked into his eyes, you could see the tears welling up as well. At least, you were both feeling the same uncertainty. Slowly, his arm reached out for you, pulling you closer into a tight embrace.

"Commander," he began, nuzzling your temple, "I... I think we can't lie to each other anymore, can we?" He pulled away enough to see your face and stroked your cheek with his free hand. "I... Care for you, Commander. More than just as a partner, or teammate, or anything like that. You mean... So much to me." His face lit up with those last words, making you chuckle quietly in response. 

"It's so curious," You replied after a long pause, tracing the patterns on his chest. "Because I've felt this way for a long time now."

For the longest of times, nobody said a thing. You just sat there, holding each other closely.

"Commander?" He finally said, pulling away again and tilting your head up to look into your eyes. "If I may, can I try something?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face. You swallowed hard and nodded.  
"Go ahead, Marsh-" Before you could finish the sentence, his lips connected with your own, catching you by surprise and making you gasp. The sensation of his lips against your own is, for a lack of better wording, odd. The texture was similar to that of an apple (Soft and smooth), yet it was warm and tender, making the experience enjoyable and sweet. You gave in, cupping his face with both hands and pulling him towards you, kissing him back with the same passion.

The kiss was, at first, very curt. But as time passed, you could feel him venture more into experimenting, moving along with you and placing his hands at both sides of your face, stroking your cheeks lovingly. When you finally had to pull away to get some air, your face was flushed and your breathing irregular. He panted softly and looked at you with a joyful face. "That... That was very pleasant." He noted, chuckling. You laughed and nodded, trying to catch your breath.

" _Pleasant_ would be an understatement, Trahearne." You replied, wiping the corner of your mouth, your breathing now back to normal. He looked away, clearly embarrassed and shocked about what had just happened. For another moment or so, none of you spoke.  
"Now I won't be able to say goodbye, Trahearne." You noted absently, closing your eyes and shuddering at the mere thought. He looked back at you, frowning with concern.  
"Why not, Commander?" He inquired, tilting his head. You looked up, eyes full of tear and lower lip trembling.  
"Because- because now I know i-it's not unrequited... Now I know that you..." You motioned for your lips, and then your heart. He squinted, apparently confused.  
"That I what, Commander?" He asked. "Say it. Please."  
"That you... Love me?" The words came out barely as a whisper. He seemed pleased and nodded.

"Yes, Commander. I..." He cleared his throat. "I do, I love you. With all my might."

You wanted to stop yourself from sobbing. You tried your hardest. But the tears wouldn't stop, and the pain in your chest was becoming unbearable. Before you knew it, his arms were wrapped around you, comforting you, and he was planting small kisses all over your face.

"What am I supposed to do now, Commander?" He whispered, stroking your back lovingly, letting you vent out everything. "What am I supposed to do, when we have duty ahead of us and love in between? I've... I've never felt this way before, Commander. I feel blessed by the Dream for this opportunity." It was not until then that you realised his voice was shaky.

"Marshal..." You mumbled, wiping yet again the tears away and looking up at him. "You know w-what this means, right?" You asked, staring intently into his eyes. He seemed confused and shook his head. You rested your hand on his chest and sighed.

"This means we should take advantage of whatever time we have... I want to believe this will not be the last time... But... I don't want to be filled with regret if I never see you a-again..." Your voice cracked at the end, and you rested your head on his shoulder. He hugged you, resting his chin on the top of your own head and nodding. 

"I see what you're saying, Commander." He mumbled, and for a moment you could hear the smile on his face. You looked up, genuinely curious, and his eyes shone with... Something else.

_Is that..._

"Commander," he purred, his voice now a low, husky tone. "How would you like to spend this last night by my side?" His hand stroked very tenderly your arm, going all the way down to your hand and pressing it against his chest. You felt shocked, genuinely so, when you noticed how fast and strong his heartbeat was now. You swallowed hard and nodded. "Let's make it count."

**Author's Note:**

> I want everyone to suffer with me.


End file.
